1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicon carbide semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
An exemplary semiconductor device adopting silicon carbide as its material is described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-222943.